poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan, the gang and the campers arrive at an abandoned movie studio
This is how Ryan, the gang and the campers arrive at a movie studio goes in episode 1 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Action. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Odette? You remember what we did in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess? Odette: Yes, Ryan. You and I found Meg and Derek and broke the spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Yes. We did have some time together at Swan Lake. Black Ryan Max is now a part of me and Camp Wawanakwa are safe. Odette: Yeah. And I got Sunset's powers. nods then Sci-Ryan arrives Sci-Ryan: Hey, Ryan and Odette! I got some great news. Ryan F-Freeman: What news? Some Decepticons up to their tricks? Or did my son Brian the Crocodile ate the sheep again? Sci-Ryan: No. But, Kuryan found something on TV. Come and see! Rianna F-Fiona: puts his hand on Rianna's hand and his eyes turn white to a scene where Rianna is a kid and she stands on a platform that resembles the NEXO Knights world Rianna F-Fiona: Hey. Can you hear me? Meguts: I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. gazes at it, smiling and reaches to catch it Megtus: All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light and found myself here, with you. nods, the heart floating above her hands Megtus: You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. You got that right. Megtus: But...now I have to go back to sleep again. Rianna F-Fiona: Oh no. Megtus: Would you mind if I stayed here, with you? Rianna F-Fiona (smiling): Yes. You can stay with me. Megtus: Thank you. heart floats into Rianna's chest and she closes her eyes. Rianna takes a deep breath. In reality, Ryan's eyes turn back to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. arrive at the control room Ryan Tokisaki: Hey, guys. I found this show and I was wondering if you can compete with me? Mike is also competing this season. Rianna F-Fiona: Mike? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. So is that girl who appeared on Movie Magic. Ryan can help her fulfil her dream as her being Daring Do. And I can beat Megatron again. some karate moves like the Missing Link and smashes Ratchet's microscope Ow! Ratchet: Kuryan! I needed that! Ryan F-Freeman: I got it. his magic to fix Ratchet's microscope Bumblebee: Wow. Nice one, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Bee. at the camera The episodes of Total Drama are preformed by ANIMATED teens and cartoon characters. Do not do whatever you see at home. Seriously. You could get really messed up. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Close your eyes~ Sonata Dusk: And open your heart~ Aria Blaze: Believe in yourself~ Spikewave: That's how it starts~ Meg Griffin: Dreams will come true~ Just wait and see~ Emmet: Cause the magic's in you~ Tina Fenton: And the magic's in me~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: We are the Winx~ We are the Winx~ Come join the club~ We are the Winx~ We are the Winx, we are the Winx~ Emmet: Come join the club. Collide Bandicoot: We are the Winx~ [ Cody Fairbrother: Magical flowers~ Bertram T. Monkey: Digital powers~ Jazz: Rhythms and tunes~ Princess Celestia: The sun...~ Princess Luna: And the Moon~ Evil Ryan: Dark Energon, Friendship and Keyblades of types~ Crash Bandicoot: And the fire burning deep inside~ The Mad Doctor: We got the style~ [ Matau T. Monkey: And we got the flair~ Garfiled: Look all you want~ Ryan and Odette: Just don't touch the hair~ [ Matau and the Skylanders: We are the Winx, we are the Winx~ Come join the club~ We are the Winx~ We are the Winx, we are the Winx~ Optimus Primal: Come join the club. The gang: We are the Winx~ [ Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. A movie studio. I love to do some acting. Sonata Dusk: Me too! squees Ryanosa Daisy: Hello, guys! Gloriosa Daisy: Ryanosa? Ryanosa Daisy: Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset, you know I will compete to win my spot as your bodyguard. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes